


Cherry Lips

by sual



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Hux, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Kylo Ren, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sual/pseuds/sual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the General relaxed the dress code on board the Finalizer to allow officers to wear lipstick, Kylo Ren has been...distracted. Hux decides to turn this to his advantage in the bedroom. </p><p>A lipstick kink, PWP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from...  
> Vaguely inspired by the song "Cherry Lips" by Garbage. Something about that band seems to bring out the Kylux writer in me.

_Because you looked just like a girl_  
_Your baby blues would flash_  
_And suddenly a spell was cast_

 _You’re such a delicate boy_  
_In the hysterical realm_  
_Of an emotional landslide_  
_In physical terms_

 

Hux notices, because of course he does – he didn’t make it to General at such a young age by not paying attention to the little things.

He’s been noticing, lately, the way Kylo’s gaze lingers just a little too long on some of the female officers in high command. For a while it occurs to Hux to be jealous, but, then again…Kylo has never indicated the slightest attraction to women other than in these last few weeks, and he’s still been finding one excuse or another to be in Hux’s bed almost every night. His sudden interest in them is puzzling.

It isn’t until Phasma removes her helmet during a meeting and Kylo’s head snaps towards her instantly that Hux puts two and two together: lipstick.

All of the women Kylo has been looking at have been wearing lipstick. It isn’t regulation, and Hux should put his foot down at some point, really – but Phasma is a dear friend, and if a little thing like a bit of red lipstick will make her happy, then who is Hux to protest? He’s been allowing her to wear it freely recently. Only, he can’t be seen to be showing favour as General, and if the other female officers follow Phasma’s lead, then he can hardly say anything about the sudden fashion among high command without retracting his offer to the Captain, too.

Kylo is wearing his mask in the meeting today, but Hux imagines he knows exactly where his lover’s eyes are directed as Phasma gives her report, her crimson mouth arching around vowels and consonants in her usual crisp accent.

 _Well, well_ , Hux thinks.

 

Kylo seems to lose interest soon after that, if only because he’s in one of his weeklong moods that promise death and destruction to hapless consoles and a steady stream of stormtroopers reporting to the med bay.

Hux isn’t entirely sure what set the knight off this time; perhaps some new setback in the search for Skywalker, or some dismissive remark by Snoke. He can’t really say he cares what the reason is, at this point, only that whatever it is has made Kylo moody enough to stay out of Hux’s bed for the last five nights and that, _that_ is unacceptable.

“Sir,” Mitaka actually sighs, and that’s probably unacceptable too, Hux thinks distantly at the head of the bridge. The Lieutenant hands him a datapad with a security feed playing on the screen. “Lord Ren has moved on from destroying training dummies to storage room 3C-A.” Hux frowns down at the slightly blurry feed of Kylo Ren hacking a crate of- blankets, Hux thinks it might be, 3C-A contains the linens, into tiny pieces. Well. At least those are cheaper to replace than consoles. Perhaps denying Kylo access to his rooms for a week after the last tantrum really did have some effect.

“I suppose I will go and see what has displeased his Lordship, then,” Hux sighs with exasperation in reply, passing the datapad back. Mitaka gives him a polite nod and moves back to his station.

 

By the time Hux interrupts Kylo Ren, the knight has moved on from slicing blankets into little squares to methodically shredding spare jumpsuits into long ribbons with his lightsaber.

Kylo turns to tower menacingly over the General. Lovers or not, he is absolutely not in the mood for another of Hux’s cold, dispassionate lectures on the First Order’s bottom line and the price of consoles. Nor is he particularly feeling a bout of Hux bellowing at him until the smaller man is red in the face.

He falters when he finds Hux giving him a blank look instead.

“ _What_?” he hisses nastily, regaining his bad mood in impressive time. “Going to kick me out of your bed again, _General_?”

Hux’s mouth only twists into a smirk at that. “No, Lord Ren, I think you’ve been doing a fine job of keeping out of my bed by yourself, lately,” he says lightly, and now Kylo is truly baffled at the General’s oddly pleasant mood. Hux steps over the mess of singed material at his feet to approach him; Kylo finds himself curious enough at what he’ll do next to turn his lightsaber off.

“Come now, darling,” Hux all but purrs as he reaches him, “what’s wrong?” His gloved hands smooth up Kylo’s chest to rest on the knight’s broad shoulders, squeezing soothingly.

“Skywalker,” Kylo grinds out. If Hux really wants to know any more than that, he can read the mission report that Kylo actually bothered to write for once.

“Ah,” Hux says, hands continuing to rub Kylo’s shoulders, but his smirk turns a little sour at the mention of the Jedi. He brightens just as suddenly, and Kylo is glad for his mask in that moment, because the confusion written on his face is surely comical to behold. “I have a surprise for you, dearest. I think it might cheer you up,” Hux continues, his tone light again.

“…Oh?” Kylo replies eventually. His bad mood isn’t gone, exactly, but he’s certainly intrigued. He gently nudges at Hux’s thoughts to see what this is about, but he’s met with the General’s usual mental barriers slamming him out just as quickly. The only impression he comes away with is that Hux has some sort of idea he’s been waiting to try for days now.

“No peeking,” Hux chides. With a sly smile, Hux leans forward to level his mouth with approximately where Kylo’s ear should be under the mask. “Come to my quarters tonight,” he whispers. Then he leans back and lets go of Kylo’s shoulders. “And stop slicing up my supply rooms, or I might reconsider,” he adds sharply, his usual frown settling back into place.

The General turns on his heel and marches smoothly out of the supply room, leaving Kylo to wonder just what Hux might have planned for him.

 

When Hux returns to his quarters that evening, Kylo is already spread lazily on the bed, stripped down from his heavy robes to just his trousers, undershirt and suspenders.

“Eager, I see,” Hux says, ignoring the knight on his bed in favour of sitting at his desk to tug his boots off. He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes with a relieved sigh. He’s been on his feet all day; perhaps he should ask for a foot massage, first.

“It _has_ been a few days,” Kylo grumbles. The General’s reply of _and whose fault is that_ dies on his tongue as he feels Kylo suddenly appear behind him, leaning down to wrap his big arms around Hux’s shoulders. “Sorry,” he nuzzles his face apologetically against Hux’s neck.

The redhead hums appreciatively, leaning in to the touch. “I want to use the cuffs tonight, for what I have planned,” Hux says gently.

Kylo shrugs against him before standing back up to his full height. “Fine.” He moves back onto the bed and flops down heavily. Hux is quick enough to follow, shuffling over Kylo to straddle him and undo his suspenders. He tugs Kylo’s shirt up over his shoulders before turning his attention to fluffing up pillows at the headboard; when he’s made a little pile he gestures for Kylo to sit up against them.

The knight obediently settles into position, raising his arms up so Hux can cuff his wrists to the bed. The cuffs aren’t to restrain him, per se – Kylo could easily break through them if he really wanted to. Has done, several times. No, the allure of the cuffs for Hux is seeing the exact moment when Kylo’s patience snaps and he tears out of them to take what he wants. There is, in his opinion, nothing more exciting than being able to make the force-user completely lose control – the challenge is to tease him to that point without first bringing him over the edge of orgasm.

Kylo tugs at the cuffs experimentally and nods his approval.

“Wait there,” Hux says, punctuating this with a light kiss to the knight’s chest. “We need a few things.” The dark-haired man raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

Hux takes his time, first flicking off his gloves to land on the desk, then unbuttoning his tunic and folding it neatly next to them, down to the standard issue black tank top he wears underneath. When he moves to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room instead of taking off his jodhpurs, Kylo makes a low noise of interest; he wheels the mirror over to the foot of the bed, angling it so that Kylo is presented with a clear view of himself cuffed at the head of it.

Kylo snorts. “Feeling narcissistic, General?” he wonders aloud. “Want to watch me fuck you? Is that it?”

“Hardly,” Hux scoffs. Tries very hard not to broadcast his thoughts that…well. He can’t say that doesn’t sound appealing. Maybe he can work that in somehow. He lifts his nose in the air haughtily, looking down at Kylo and trying to muster some dignity he doesn’t feel. “I want you to be able to see what I do to you, that’s all.”

Kylo’s eyebrows raise, his mouth forming a little ‘o’ of surprised interest. Anything involving marking or knives is usually reserved for the knight’s bedroom – Hux refuses to get blood on his sheets. Kylo doesn’t understand the distinction, since spit and sweat and cum seem to be just fine, as bodily fluids on Hux’s sheets go.

Hux disappears into the refresher and- oh. Turns the shower on. Kylo sighs, put upon; he supposes even whatever treat this is meant to be has to feature at least some element of punishment, after he tore through the linens storage today. Fine. He can wait. He glowers at the ceiling instead, wondering what exactly Hux is planning to do to him.  

His patience is rewarded after a few minutes when Hux steps out in only a fresh pair of black underwear, towelling the last dampness from his hair.

“Ready now?” Kylo grumbles.

Hux smirks at him, tossing the towel over the back of his desk chair. “Not quite,” he replies. He shuffles around for something in one of the desk’s drawers before settling himself at the foot of the bed, in front of the mirror. Kylo has a clear view of Hux’s face in the reflection over his pale, narrow shoulders, watching curiously as he raises-

Oh.

 _Oh_. Kylo’s breath hitches at the first smear of lipstick against Hux’s parted lips. The General’s eyes flick towards Kylo’s reflected in the mirror, smile turning positively sinister at the cuffed man’s reaction.

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are,” Hux says lightly, carefully applying the dark red lipstick. Thank the force for Phasma; it had taken a few tries, but he’d eventually managed to learn to apply it neatly under her tutelage. “Don’t think I didn’t see you staring at those girls.”

Kylo tries to speak but only chokes for a minute, flushing bright red. “I was imagining-“ he manages to start, but quickly loses the words when Hux turns back towards him, lips lined neatly and serving to make his pale skin even whiter by contrast.

“Imagining what, darling?” Hux drawls, voice silky. He stretches out languidly at the foot of the bed, propping his head up on his hands and elbows. A pink tongue darts out to lick slowly along red lips.    

Kylo swallows around the lump in his throat. “This,” he manages eventually, pupils blown. “You. Wearing lipstick. Not them.” He leans forward as if to get to Hux before he meets resistance, remembering the cuffs holding him to the bedframe too late.

Hux’s smile softens into something pleased and fond, and with the lipstick it’s…different. It makes Kylo’s pulse quicken, cock twitching to life, more so when Hux takes his time crawling on hands and knees up the bed to hover over him. Kylo tries to surge upwards again, wanting to taste the cherry lips smiling down at him, but Hux pulls out of reach at the last moment.

“Not yet,” Hux whispers, and when Kylo flops back down he leans in to press a firm kiss against the knight’s cheek.

Then he’s suddenly up and off the bed again, leaving Kylo with the reflection of himself and the perfect imprint of lips staining his cheek. Suddenly the mirror makes sense, and- yup, he is definitely hard now, erection straining against the confines of his black pants.

Hux returns to the bed with a cigarra and lighter in one hand, ashtray in the other. “Spread your legs a bit,” he orders, and Kylo hurries to comply. Hux settles in between them with his back against the knight’s chest, leaning on him like he’s some kind of oversized pillow. The General makes no move to protest when Kylo shifts his hips against the small of his back, searching desperately for friction, or when Kylo tries to twist his neck forward to kiss Hux – still, he can’t quite reach those red lips, having to settle instead for licking and sucking at Hux’s ear and neck. The smaller man sighs contentedly under the attention; they watch themselves in the reflection of the mirror, lipstick stain still bright against Kylo’s cheek.

Hux lights his cigarra, Kylo watching with rapt attention as his lips close around the end of it for a deep drag, pouting as he blows the first cloud of smoke out. He looks like something from a porn holo, Kylo thinks, awestruck. Against his back, Hux can feel Kylo’s breathing speed up, his only warning before the knight starts nipping and biting with teeth at the delicate skin of the neck stretched out before him.

“Mmm,” Hux sighs, shifting his own hips to meet the grind of Kylo’s erection against his ass. He stays like that, allowing Kylo to do what he will to his neck while he finishes his cigarra. He offers it silently to the knight when he’s had enough of it – Kylo never takes him up on it, usually, but this time he tentatively sucks and licks at the stained red end of it for a second hand taste of waxy lipstick. He pulls it away and stubs it out in the ashtray before setting it aside on the bedside table.

Shifting around to straddle Kylo’s hips, Hux smirks down at him. “Now…where were we?” he asks, all false innocence. The dark haired man surges up to try and kiss him, but again, Hux pulls away. “Not _yet_ ,” he scolds, pressing one hand to the centre of Kylo’s chest to push him back down against the pillows. “Patience, my love,” Hux murmurs, and so begins his assault.  

He starts to decorate Kylo with his kisses, shifting to print his lips wherever the mood takes him – one on his forehead here, a couple at his jawline there, a few more on each cheek for good measure, but always avoiding Kylo’s plush mouth no matter how hard the knight tries to catch him in a kiss. The red prints start to fade after a while, and Hux takes Kylo’s chin between his fingers, inspecting his canvas.

“Hmm. Look at that,” he says consideringly, directing Kylo’s attention to their reflection in the mirror, and the knight’s breath catches once more at the sight of himself, something thoroughly debauched about his reflection despite nothing but kissing and aimless grinding having happened yet. “I’m going to have to reapply, I think.” Hux scoots away again and Kylo whines, protesting the loss of contact _again_.

“Fuck,” he curses between his teeth as Hux takes his sweet time reapplying his painted lips. “Fucking- get _back_ here,” Kylo growls, straining against his cuffs the way he knows Hux likes. “Gonna suck all of that red shit off of your mouth, smear it all over your face,” he threatens, not missing the way Hux’s eyes darken in the mirror.

The red-haired man smacks his lips together as he finishes, turning to Kylo with a smirk. “You can try.”

Instead of immediately going back to what he was doing, Hux hooks his fingers at the top of Kylo’s pants, pulling them and his underwear down and off his legs, and the knight sighs gratefully as his cock is finally freed. Shucking the clothes off the bed without looking, Hux’s eyes instead stray to Kylo’s erection, hard and leaking against his stomach. The cuffed man gives a little gasp as Hux meets his gaze again with dark, hungry eyes, lips parting for sharp white teeth to chew thoughtfully at newly red lips.

Hux crawls forward for phase two of his assault, peppering cherry kisses down from Kylo’s neck, over his collarbone, smearing down his chest and along the quivering muscles of his abdomen. He’d applied the lipstick a little thicker than necessary this time, pleased to see it’s lasted all the way down to the knight’s bellybutton, but as he starts to trail back upwards (to Kylo’s infinite frustration) his kisses no longer leave prints. Instead, he reaches back for the compact tube, uncapping it to start marking Kylo directly. The dark-haired man frowns down at him as Hux starts writing something just below his navel. “There,” Hux says after a while, rolling to the side so Kylo can see himself in the mirror.

Even backwards, Kylo can clearly recognize the General’s signature.

“Seriously?” he scoffs, but his protest is short lived when the smaller man settles himself back between the knight’s long legs, reaching a thin finger out to smudge the signature into abstract marks, lower and lower until his hand hovers tantalizingly over Kylo’s heavy dick. Finally, fucking _finally_ , Hux takes him in one hand, licking his lips and leaning down, but…

“Wait,” Kylo chokes out. Hux looks back up at him curiously. “Can you…can you reapply it again?” he flushes even as the words tumble out of his mouth. But the redhead only gives him a patient, knowing smile, drawing back to the mirror again to do as asked.

Lipstick back in place, Hux sits up on his knees first, shimmying out of his own underwear; Kylo is somewhat gratified to see that the other man is just as hard as he is at this point, watching intently as Hux lays on his front between Kylo’s legs, hips rutting against the mattress a little. Licking his lips, Hux meets Kylo’s eyes, before curling his tongue out to lick a wet stripe from the base to tip of Kylo’s cock.

The knight tips his head back and groans as Hux laves at him with his tongue, firm, wet presses up and up over the tip until his lips part to suckle at his slit. Kylo looks down, not wanting to miss this, and oh _god_ does the sight of Hux’s perfectly lined lips stretched around him make him twitch, hips bucking up helplessly into the warm, wet heat of his lover’s mouth. He catches sight of their reflection almost accidentally, looking down from the prints on his face, down his torso, to the back of Hux’s head bobbing between his legs to the pale hips shifting restlessly against the mattress in search of friction.

Kylo tugs sharply against his cuffs, making the bedframe rattle, and Hux’s eyes flutter open to watch the dark-haired man pant and strain above him, before dipping down to swallow Kylo’s cock deeper still. The knight thrusts up, revelling in the choked off noise Hux makes before he surfaces for air. There are red smudges of lipstick along his shaft now, Kylo notes almost deliriously as Hux laps at his tip while he catches his breath, and the red paint is smudged messily around the General’s mouth now.

That’s what does it, in the end; one look at the ruined lipstick and Kylo breaks free, snapping the cuffs with the force.

Before Hux even knows what’s happening he finds himself underneath Kylo, the knight sucking and biting and pulling at his lips, desperately kissing away the waxy remnants of lipstick marring the smaller man’s face. Hux laughs out loud once he finally gets his bearings and Kylo moves on to attacking his neck, scrabbling weakly to contain the man above him in his arms. This, this is where the real fun begins, when Kylo loses it; he hears the tell-tale whoosh of something flying through the air into the knight’s hand, the click of a cap opening, and only then does the bigger man pull back in order to coat his fingers with lube.

A long finger presses up against Hux’s hole, but he shakes his head. “No,” Hux gasps out, arching back against the mattress, “ _now_.” Kylo doesn’t need to be told twice, slicking himself up liberally instead.

The dark-haired man has the presence of mind to at least press in slowly, gently pushing Hux’s knees up towards his chest, and his eyes roll back into his head at the sweet burn as Kylo slowly fills him. He notices, absently, that Kylo’s mouth is as smeared with the remnants of make-up as his own is, leaning up to capture the knight’s full lips lightly between his teeth.

That, Kylo seems to decide, is the starting signal, snapping his hips up to press his cock in the rest of the way. Hux moans helplessly, head tipping back against the mattress as his lover begins a brutal pace, fucking into him hard and deep and perfect.

“Look at you,” Kylo snarls, “look at you,” and if Hux’s breath wasn’t coming to him in little high, gasping noises he’d say _look at yourself_ , Kylo’s face still covered in the evidence of his kisses. The knight reaches out one hand to roughly twist Hux’s face towards the mirror, and _oh_ , isn’t that a sight, seeing himself trapped under Kylo’s weight as the taller man pounds into him, dragging over that sweet spot inside of Hux again and again. There’s a high-pitched whining noise from somewhere that Hux eventually realizes is coming from him. He endeavours to put an end to that by sucking Kylo’s fingers, still pinning his head to the side, into his mouth.

It doesn’t, couldn’t, last all that long, after all the build-up; with a few more well-aimed thrusts Hux is coming without his cock being touched, wailing loudly around Kylo’s fingers in his mouth and walls clenching erratically around his dick.

“Fuck,” Kylo groans, hips stuttering, “Fuck, Hux, _fuck-_ “ and then he’s coming too, the last of his thrusts slowing to press himself inside as deep as he physically can, warm seed spilling into his lover.

The knight collapses down on top of Hux, sweat and cum sticking their chests together uncomfortably; neither of them can particularly bring themselves to care, for now at least, panting for breath. They’ll clean up soon enough. Kylo steals breathless kisses before his lungs have even stopped heaving, gasping “I love you, I love you,” against Hux’s overheated skin over and over.

The General huffs a laugh when his breathing finally slows. “Love you too,” he murmurs, catching Kylo’s chin to pull him into a proper kiss. “Feel better now?”

“So much,” Kylo moans, and whether that’s a reply or an addition to his ‘love you’s, Hux isn’t sure.


End file.
